


s a d a r

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [29]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Male Friendship, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Social Media, implied depression, not really angst but, yeah - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Tentu saja, orang yang paling mengertimulah yang pertama menyadarinya (dan mungkin hanya dia yang menyadarinya). Tapi, Brendon masih saja terkejut. {#Octoberabble [Day 29 - Surprise]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I don't own Panic! At The Disco; all the pictures I included here are not mine.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 29 - Surprise]}

Brendon tidak tahu sejak kapan Ryan mulai aktif di _friensbook._ Maksudnya, ini sudah jamannya orang berpindah ke jejaring sosial lain. Hampir semua orang yang Brendon kenal sudah tak lagi terlihat _online_ lewat akun _friensbook_ mereka. Brendon malah senang dengan minimnya orang yang melihat statusnya sekarang ini. Cenderung bersyukur, jika boleh bilang.

Jadi, saat suatu hari ia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, sambil bermain ponsel; ia kaget melihat sebuah status dari akun Ryan Ross. Disebut status juga bukan sih. Ryan hanya membagikan sebuah kiriman dari suatu halaman yang berbau motivasi. Tahu ‘kan? Yang sering mengunggah foto berisi kutipan-kutipan penyemangat—yang bagi Brendon, pada dasarnya berisi 1001 untuk hidup lebih baik.

Brendon membencinya.

Bukan hanya karena kata-kata ~~yang kedengarannya sok tahu~~ mutiara itu menceramahi orang soal bagaimana hidup ini begitu indah, bagaimana hidup ini begitu mudah jika kau mau mencoba, atau bla-bla-bla yang lain. Tapi karena semua kata-kata itu kedengarannya munafik bagi Brendon. Seolah dengan percaya semua hal positif tak kasat mata maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Maka semuanya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

 _Blokir,_ ujarnya spontan sebelum melihat siapa yang membagikan postingan ‘sampah’ macam ini di linimasanya.

 

 

 

> **Ryan Ross** shared a photo from _Think Positive, Today!_.
> 
>             **Think Positive, Today!**
> 
>             #BeWhale
> 
>                  
> 
> 12 mins ∙ public

 

Dan bukan hanya satu.

Tapi ada lagi.

 

 

 

> **Ryan Ross** shared a post from _We Are Fighter._
> 
> **We Are Fighter**
> 
> __
> 
> 15 mins ∙ public

 

 

Kening Brendon berkerut. Jika ia men- _scroll_ layarnya lagi, ia akan melihat dua sampai tiga lagi postingan serupa. Ia hanya heran kenapa Ryan mendadak sering lewat linimasa-nya dan menjadi sok bijak begini. Ryan yang dia kenal memang bukan anak yang macam-macam tapi Brendon tidak ingat ada potensi motivator dalam diri sahabatnya itu.

 _Sahabat._ Brendon meringis.

Ia sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu Ryan. Keduanya berpisah saat ayah Ryan pindah tugas ke negara bagian lain. Hubungan mereka sendiri memang sudah aneh sedari awal. Brendon punya tendensi untuk masuk golongan berandalan sementara Ryan jelas masuk kategori remaja baik-baik dan lurus. Itulah anehnya, kedua orang yang saling bertolak belakang bisa berteman baik. Brendon merasa bahwa tidak ada hening yang lebih menenangkan ketimbang hening yang dilaluinya bersama Ryan. Mereka sering nongkrong bareng hanya untuk sekedar duduk berdua sembari mendengar musik (karena kebetulan selera mereka sama). Ryan akan tenang membaca buku, dan Brendon akan sama diamnya sembari tangannya menggores pena di atas _notes—_ entah menggambar asal atau cuma coret-coret lirik.

Mendadak Brendon merindukan masa-masa itu. Ia dan Ryan sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara. Ryan cenderung mendengarkan dan Brendon tidak suka membicarakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Ia akan semangat berceloteh tentang film, _game_ , atau band. Tapi ia akan diam—lebih diam dari orang bisu—saat ada yang melibatkannya dalam percakapan tentang diri sendiri atau keluarga. Dari semua orang yang ditemuinya, cuma Ryan yang mengerti soal itu. Mengerti bahwa Brendon punya hak untuk tutup mulut. Mengerti bahwa tak seorangpun boleh memaksa orang lain untuk terbuka tentang semua hal.

 

Matanya teralih pada layar di hadapannya lagi.

Jika dipikir-pikir aneh bahwa orang yang dianggapnya paling dekat malah tidak tahu seperti apa Brendon yang sesungguhnya. Kenapa Brendon betah-betah saja berkeliaran di _friensbook_ padahal nyaris tidak ada seseorang yang bisa diajaknya komunikasi di sana.

Brendon menggunakan _friensbook_ untuk pelarian. Awalnya, ia tak sengaja menemukan kiriman sebuah halaman yang ternyata didedikasikan untuk orang-orang sepertinya. Orang yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk depresi. Atau merasa rendah diri. Atau kepribadian belah. Bahkan Brendon kaget mendapati dirinya senang saat melihat orang yang senasib dengannya—orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Tidak kenal satu sama lain. Tapi ia dan mereka berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Mereka mengukir luka yang sama. Dan itu membuat Brendon sedikit lega karena ternyata ia tak sendiri.

 _The depressed. The broken. The mistaken. The lost. The beaten. The fucked-up. The damned._ Dan sederet adjektiva lain yang dulunya Brendon gunakan untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri. Kini, ia tahu ada yang menanggung beban yang sama di luar sana.

Brendon membagi puluhan—mungkin ratusan, ia hilang hitungan— postingan tentang semua perasaan yang tak terungkapkan. Yang membuncah dan menunggu diekspresikan. Itulah kenapa ia senang-senang saja, tidak ada yang menotis postingannya. Artinya, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya ke orang-orang yang cuma ingin tahu. Brendon bisa bebas “berbicara” meskipun tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh “mendengarkan”. Dan setidaknya, dadanya tak sesak oleh semua perasaan yang tidak terkatakan.

 

 

Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja sampai ia melihat Ryan menjadi sebegitu sering _online._

Mendadak, Brendon merasa takut sahabatnya yang satu itu menyadari apa yang ~~telah~~ sedang terjadi padanya. Ia takut Ryan akan menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan Brendon selama ini.

_Fuck._

Brendon ingin Ryan tahu. Dan ia tak ingin Ryan tahu. Dua hal yang berlawanan itu berputar dalam benaknya.

Ia melihat lini masanya lagi, men- _scroll_ nya sampai jauh ke bawah. Hingga ia melihat ada yang janggal.

 

 

 

> **Brendon Urie** shared a photo from _Dark Side of Tumblr_.
> 
> **Dark Side of Tumblr**
> 
>                   
> 
> 1hour ∙ friends

 

 

 

> **Brendon Urie**  shared a photo from _We Are All Made of Glass_.
> 
> **We Are All Made of Glass**
> 
>             
> 
> 1 hour ∙ friends

 

Dan tepat dibawahnya, Ryan membagikan sesuatu. Seolah setiap Brendon membagikan sesuatu, Ryan akan menyusulnya.

 

 

 

> **Ryan Ross** shared a post from _You Worth It_ _._
> 
> **You Worth It**
> 
> __
> 
> 1 hour ∙ public
> 
>  
> 
> **Ryan Ross** shared a photo from _Think Positive, Today!_.
> 
>             **Think Positive, Today!**
> 
> You can do it! :)
> 
>                   
> 
> 1 hour ∙ public

 

 

Dan pelan, seiring jari-jemari Brendon menggulung layar ke bawah, pemahaman mulai merasuk pada diri Brendon. Ini bukan kesengajaan. Terlalu banyak kebetulan. Terlalu banyak untuk menjadi sekedar tidak sengaja. Saat Brendon sibuk mencari referensi tentang bagaimana perasaan depresi mempengaruhi dirinya, saat ia sibuk mencari postingan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya; Ryan melakukan hal yang sama.

Hanya saja, kebalikannya. Ryan mencari referensi untuk memberitahu Brendon secara kasat mata bahwa ia peduli. Bahwa ia sadar. Bahwa ia tahu. Ia ingin Brendon tahu bahwa meskipun persahabatan mereka aneh, hubungan keduanya sulit dipahami, Ryan adalah orang yang paling  _ingin_ mengerti soal Brendon.

Brendon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya dipenuhi aura gelap dan dingin; mustahil ada yang bisa menghangatkan warna dan suhu emosinya. Tidak ada. Tapi, saat ia me- _refresh_ beranda untuk melihat pemberitaan yang baru, ia menyadari bahwa ada perasaan hangat yang melingkupinya sekarang. Tidak jelas darimana asalnya. Brendon hanya tahu satu hal.

 

Ia tidak akan mengabaikan postingan Ryan kali ini. Ibu jari Brendon tergerak dan menekan tombol reaksi "<3".

 

 

 

> **Ryan Ross**  uploaded a new photo.
> 
>            You read this. You can pass through it. I am here. You know where to run if everything goes wrong.
> 
>             
> 
> 2 mins ∙ public
> 
> **< 3 Brendon Urie reacted to this.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i suddenly came up to this. i just feel very low for these days and tbh, i want someone like ryan to be there. to understand me without me, spitting the truth. it turns out, not really easy thing, huh.


End file.
